


Dragon's Rule

by Ahoyhoydj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon Lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, King Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, Other, Rhaegar Lives, Rhaenys lives, Robert Baratheon Died, Young Griff is a Blackfyre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahoyhoydj/pseuds/Ahoyhoydj
Summary: Robert Baratheon died during the Rebellion. Rhaegar and Ned talk and decide to avenge Rickard and Brandon Stark. Rhaegar sends a message to his father stating that he has brought Ned as a prisoner. The King accepts them in and Rhaegar imprison's his father in a Black Cell. Aery's died soon after. Lyanna survives her birth of Jon and becomes Queen alongside Elia.The Story begins, just as Jon returns from the North after being fostered there to be more accustomed to his mother's family. Jon return's to his loving family, but yet also raven's from the North speak of strange Wildling movements and the East whispers of Black Dragons.





	Dragon's Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Age Difference  
> Rhaenys 3 Years older than Jon and Aegon  
> Aegon (Crown Prince) = Jon = Robb = Daenerys same age. (Whatever your comfortable with)  
> Visenya is 1 Year Younger than Jon

Jon

Kingslanding rose from the ground above him, though he could smell the city for miles. The Red Keep itself shadowed the rest of the city, as the sun rose in the early morning. He took a detour just to watch the sunrise behind the walls of his home. Though he decided it was time to return to his family. He'd grown close to the Starks but still missed his family at home. No time to waste, Jon urged his horse into a gallop and made his way to the gate and entered heralded by the Goldcloaks. Ghost passed next to Jon's horse, which was still wary of the Direwolf.

'Jonothor Targaryen has returned, make way for your Prince' He shouted at the crowds. They parted and Jon rode through slowly. He nodded to the captain who had yelled out and offered thanks. The captain returned it and Jon continued up the road until he found the stables. His Kingsgaurd Ser Jaime Lannister following him.

Handed the horse over to a stable boy and turned to see Visenya running to him. Her silver hair reflecting the morning sun, she was shorter than Jon, only by a little bit though and she had grown a lot more since he left. He pulled her into a hug, he hadn't seen his youngest sister since leaving. Their mother wouldn't part with both her children so quickly. Visenya had hugged Jon tighter, almost knocking the wind out of him. Ser Jaime laughed next to him, Visenya released Jon, he breathed out and smiled at Visenya. Jon looked at his sister's dark eyes, who were so grey they looked black but if you looked for it showed a hint of purple.

'I've missed you. I wanted to go North but mother wouldn't let me' Visenya said her face set in a small frown. 'I've missed you all as well, sister. I presume the other's haven't woken up yet' Jon replied. Visenya nodded 'Mother is awake though she needs more time to be ready, has to look Queenly.' Jon laughed and agreed. 

Ghost started to sniff Visenya's leg which caused her to jump back in a fright. Jon chuckled lightly and scratched Ghost behind the ear 'I forgot to introduce you to my friend Ghost. He's part of a litter of Direwolves we found after executing a deserter.' 'Direwolves?' She questioned but moved cautiously towards the wolf. It was the size of a small dog so it wasn't too threatening. Visenya started slowly rubbing his head and Ghost slowly eased in and even licked her hand. She laughed as it tickled her hand. 

'How big will he get?' Jon shrugged at his sister's question. 'He was the runt of the litter but when I left he wasn't much smaller than the others so I think he'll grow to full size.' Visenya looked at him questioningly 'How big is that.' Jon laughed 'If his mother is anything to go by about a big as a horse.' Visenya looked at Jon questioningly 'Can you control him?' Jon shrugged again, 'I have a strange connection to the wolf and he doesn't harm anyone who is friendly.' 

Visenya smiles and hugs Ghost close, Jon notes how the fur is close in colour to Visenya's hair. She pulls back from the wolf 'His fur and eyes are interesting, he must be an albino.' Jon nodded 'Your right, I think with his eye's it makes him look like a Weirwood tree.' Visenya smile grew immensely and nodded in agreement.

Jon dismissed Ser Jaime when he saw the other Kingsgaurd had come. Ser Jaime thanked him and went to rest, presumably. Jon and Visenya started walking back to the main hall, she asked him about the Starks but mostly about the North. Ranging from the weather, Winterfell and even the Godswood. Jon remembered that both he and Visenya had taken up the Old Gods like their mother. They had both wanted a real Godswood and they had seen their first together on the Isle of Faces. 

When they were out of the stables, his mother had appeared. They both shared a smile as she ran up and hugged Jon. He settled into his mother's embrace before pulling apart. 'Hello, Mother' Jon said. Lyanna continued to smile 'How was Winterfell, Ned had only positive things to say about you.' 'Winterfell was great, Lord Stark taught me a lot and the Starks were really welcoming. Especially Robb and Arya' he replied.

Jon gestured to Ghost at his side. Lyanna breathed in 'It can't be. Ned didn't say anything about you going North of the wall.' 'Don't worry we found a Direwolf south of the wall, Ghost is just one of the pups. Strange really.' His mother gently scratched behind Ghost's ear. She smiled 'He seems trained enough, does he bite.' 'Ehhhh, they have only bitten people in the defence of their owners.'

Lyanna looked at Jon sternly 'You can keep him but if he attacks someone he stays in your room.' Jon and Visenya were ready to protest but Lyanna stopped them, 'I'm sure you two can continue but Jon you should get some rest, your father wants you to join him and Aegon in a council meeting.' Jon huffed and agreed. Saying his goodbyes he returned to his chamber. Ghost followed just behind.

The room was more elaborate than his room in Winterfell, the walls decorated in red and black as compared to the plain granite walls of Winterfell. Though the room was exactly how he left, the only thing done to it was clean it every time it got too dusty. His strongbox with his clothes were all neatly arranged by servants whilst talking to his sister and mother. Ghost placed himself on the end of his bed and watched Jon with red eyes.

Jon carefully put everything he didn't need away a got into his bed for a quick sleep.

 

He was roused by servants an hour later by the look of the sun. Jon dismissed the maids that wanted to dress him. He had dressed himself in Winterfell and didn't feel the need to change. Putting on his mostly black clothing he told Ghost to stay in his room. Jon headed towards the small council chamber. Outside the door, he found the Kingsgaurd, Ser Arthur Dayne out front since Ser Barristan, the Lord Commander,  was inside participating in the meeting. Jon nodded to the Knight and he welcomed Jon back to the capital. 

As Jon entered the room his father and Aegon smiled. 'It's good to have you back, Jon, we will talk about your trip North in a moment, however, there are so matters to attend to' Rhaegar said. Jon nodded and sat beside his brother. 

The council was composed of his father as King, Jon Connington as Hand, Stannis Baratheon as Master of Laws, Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships, Mace Tyrell as Master of Coin, Varys as Master of Whispers, Pycelle as Grand Maester and Ser Barristan Selmy as Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd.

Jon and Aegon sat opposite them close to their father, it was to teach them ruling the realm, Aegon as King and Jon as Hand if so desired.

Though Jon had expressed interest in different area's, his father had proposed rebuilding Summerhall as a Castle and giving it to Jon for his children to rule. Jon had proven to be a talented swordsman, Kingsgaurd was considered if he decided to become a squire to one of the current Kingsgaurd. Jon had even expressed interest in joining the Night's Watch, however, his mind was soon changed after his mother found out.

Yet the meeting began soon, the crown was in good shape, the coffers were full and the House's seemed at peace. Even after the brief Greyjoy Rebellion, which seemed to bring the Realm closer together after the disastrous civil war. Though there were still a few problems. Tywin Lannister still felt insulted after his daughter was refused to be Queen, but it seemed fine if they could betroth the Lannister Myrcella to Aegon which should set things straight. Though the Tyrells wanted Margaery to Aegon as a thank-you for staying loyal in the Rebellion. 

The council started with Varys mentions of rumour's in the East, his father wanted to know of anything going on in the east in case of threats. It seems a large Dothraki Horde is threatening the free cities led by a Khal Drogo. It was soon dismissed as normal Essosi troubles and moved to few petty squabbles over Land. House Darry is apparently taking taxes from land that supposedly belonged to a nearby small house. Which so happened have supported the Rebels. The Loyalist houses had been taking the land of rebels even after houses had been pardoned. A careful course of action was needed though it was decided a warning would be sent to House Darry.

The next few issues were fairly similar though his father tried to be as fair as possible and avoid violence at all costs. Yet Jon could see the similarities and differences of how his father handles things as opposed to Lord Stark. In his time in the North Jon had grown to appreciate both but couldn't help but feel Lord Stark's methods were more effective. Lord Stark seemed to get more loyalty not only out of his bannermen but also out of the small folk, they appreciated how he kept the road's clear of bandits and rapers. Everyone Jon met only had positive things to say, they all loved him.

When he returned there were always begrudged parties. Particularly the ones who rebelled. The Stormlands would be more trouble if their Lord Paramount wasn't serving as Master of Laws. 

Jon's mind soon focused back on the council itself. They were talking about preparations for the end of Summer and looming threat of Winter. Grain stores were being filled up and it seems that Kingslanding itself would be prepared for a five-year winter. Though a nine-year summer if the common peasant saying is believed means a longer winter. Jon watched his father think over the information. He soon responded 'We should begin lowering feasts and wasteful food consumption. Any spare food shall be given to Fleabottom orphanages. I'd encourage lords to be conservative in the amount of food we eat.' The council members nodded and Pycelle added 'A wise decision, your grace, the coming winter should be a long one.' 

The council continued, Jon and Aegon observed rather than added to conservation. Each matter was dealt with and the meeting was soon called to a close. The council members left one after the other. Stannis leaving quickly followed by the two Reach men. Pycelle dragged himself out the door, his chains clinking with every step. Varys bowed and scurried out silently, moving as silently as Ghost. Ser Barristan was the last to leave, closing the door to give the Targaryen's privacy. 

 

Aegon smiled at Jon 'How was the North? Did you feel closer to your gods?' Jon smiled at his jape. Rhaegar shook his head 'How was it seriously, Jon?' Jon breathed 'Amazing, the summer snows are astounding. The fields covered in a light layer of white for as far as you can see. The Starks were really welcoming, showing me Winterfell, even the crypts so I could pay my respects.' Jon continued to describe Winterfell itself and even the few other castles of loyal Bannermen to house Stark.

Rhaegar nodded but Aegon cut in 'I heard you got a dog or a  _"Direwolf"_ whilst up there.' Jon smiled 'Ghost is a Direwolf, though he's just a runt and the size of a normal dog.' Rhaegar looked at Jon questioningly 'You brought an untrained Direwolf to a city?' Jon shrugged 'Ghost is very obedient. He hasn't attacked anyone and I have trained him myself, alongside the other Starks.' Rhaegar stared at Jon 'There's something more about you and Ghost isn't there.' Jon nodded 'I'm very close to him and he obeys my commands better than a trained hound.'

Aegon looked confused and turned to their father, his father shrugged 'It is said that some with the blood of the First Men can connect with animals, it's called warging and if I'm correct your brother may just be a warg with Ghost.' Aegon turned to Jon with a look of confusion and a tad of jealousy. Jon turned to his brother 'Your valyrian blood will prove more useful brother, if a dragon is going to bond with any of us it will be you.' Aegon smiled with renewed confidence.

Rhaegar smiled at his son's 'Speaking of Dragons, I found dragon eggs for each of you. I will present them tonight, Daenerys is even coming from Dragonstone, now that the Targaryens are together once again. We will also speak of Betrothals, specifically you Aegon. I think it's time to reward Highgarden for their loyalty. That mean's Jon, you will be betrothed to Myrcella Lannister.'

Jon sighed, never really considered marriage 'Do you not think the Lannister will take it as an insult. I'm still referred to as the Bastard Prince.' Rhaegar shook his head 'Your not a bastard Jon...' 'I know I'm not a bastard but what will the Lannister's think. They could have a Queen but now they have a second son who may or may not be a bastard.' Rhaegar looked down 'I thought about that, I was going to see the Lannister reaction to Egg's betrothal to see if their willing though I don't think they'll agree. So this isn't a proper betrothal really, so this isn't permanent.' Jon and Aegon nodded. 

Rhaegar sighed 'I'll prepare for Daenerys arrival, you two can go.' Jon and Aegon stood up. They left together and Rhaegar summoned Ser Barristan back into the council chamber.

 

'Do you want to see Ghost, Aegon' Jon asked. Aegon smiled 'Do I want to see your white wolf with red eyes. Of course, I want to see Ghost.' Jon smiled and led the way to his chamber. Ser Arthur followed just behind them. 

They reached his door and Jon opened it for his brother, Aegon walked in with Jon just behind. He found Visenya and Rhaenys playing with Ghost. Rhaenys jumped away from Ghost and Visenya and Jon laughed 'Don't worry Rhaenys, I'm glad Ghost would have the company.' Rhaenys calmed down. Ghost got up and hopped over to Jon. Visenya groaned 'He likes you so much.' Jon smiled and picked up Ghost and held him close to Aegon. Aegon's hand tentatively came over to Ghost's nose, his hand was licked and Aegon laughed lightly. He got more comfortable and started rubbing his head. 

Ghost seemed to relax. 'He's beautiful' Rhaenys muttered. Jon smiled at her 'I'm not sure you'd say the same after he returns from a hunt.' 'He can hunt?' Aegon responded whilst scratching Ghost's head. Jon shrugged 'He can get small animals, not quite hunting stags yet. Though I used to feed him after feasts and dinner.' they all nodded in understanding. 

Aegon began 'So Jon how do you feel about your betrothed.' Jon rolled his eyes 'I think you know how I feel about Myrcella Lannister.' Rhaenys and Visenya looked annoyed, Visenya started 'Father wants to send you away already after coming back. To Cersei's daughter?' Jon shrugged. In the few times the Lannisters have come to court, Cersei had not shown to be the nicest person but it seemed Myrcella inherited none of the wickedness from her mother.  Though having Cersei as a family memeber is enough to put someone off. 

Jon continued 'Father thinks the Lannister's may refuse though I think they will probably ask for the hand of one of you two or even Dany.' Rhaenys nodded though Visenya didn't seem ready for the fact that someone was leaving. Jon rubbed her shoulder 'Don't worry this will be after Egg's wedding, which is ... I don't even know when it is. Egg when are you marrying Margaery?' Aegon shrugged 'awhile yet, though Jon is right, everything will happen after that.'

Ghost handed Ghost over to Visenya she took it in her hand. Rhaenys turned to Aegon 'Mother wants to speak to us Aegon, she said to come after your council meeting.' Aegon nodded and both he and Rhaenys left. Visenya put Ghost down and he lay down at the edge of the bed.

Jon led Visenya to the bed and hugged her 'What's wrong? I didn't realize you did not want to marry that bad.' Visenya shook her head 'It's not that, I just don't want to marry someone I don't care about and to see any of you go has me worried what father will do.' Jon hugged her, 'There's something Lord Stark told me after I found out it was likely I would be married. He said that even though I may not love or care about the person at the time I can learn to love them as I get to know them. He said that both he and his wife loved others but now they cared about each other because they learned to love one another and it is stronger for that fact.' Visenya leaned into her brother's arms. 

'I know you've never wanted to be married Jon, this must be hard for you and I'm just telling you all my problems.' Visenya said wiping away her tears. Jon hugged her tighter 'I don't mind about getting married, I just had the same worries as you, it wouldn't be the right person. But don't ever think I won't listen to your problems, your my sister Visenya and I hope you can always come to me.' Her tears started to come again, this time she buried her face in his chest, muttering quietly 'I've missed you, Jon.' Jon stroked his sisters back 'I've missed you too, Vis.'

She got away from Jon and wiped the tears from her face 'I  _love_ you.' Jon smiled 'I love you too.' She shook her head 'Not like that Jon, I want to be with you forever.' She leaned closer and pushed her lips against his. Neither of them had experience and it was obvious with the way the kiss went. It was slow and delicate but yet was very clumsy. Jon still held her shoulders but she had her hands firmly at her sides, unsure of what to do with them otherwise. Jon was addicted to her soft lips on his, he didn't care that it was inexperienced it still felt good.

They pulled apart slowly, Jon released a breath he didn't realize he held in. Visenya looked at him questioningly. He smiled at her 'I  _love_ you too.' She smiled in response, her face visibly lighting up. 

Jon took her face in his hands and pulled her closer again, one of her hands found his chin where small stubble was growing the other was fisted in his hair. Their kiss was more practised, surer as they lips met. Jon was comfortable in Visenya's warmth, her body was inviting. She had grown breasts only a little bit small than Rhaenys and her curves were more defined. One of Jon's hands roamed down her back until he found purchase on her hips, pulling her body to his, she soon jumped on his lap, both her legs facing in one direction. 

They pulled apart and started breathing heavily. Their Stark eyes meeting, she was running her hand through his curls.  Jon smiled and Visenya responded 'Do you know how long we have been waiting to touch your hair.' Jon laughed 'I didn't realize you cared so much about my hair. Wait you said we, Aegon's been wanting to touch my hair?' Visenya laughed 'Rhaenys, Jon. Gods.' Jon continued to smile and ran his hand through her silver hair. 

Jon smiled died a little. Visenya's face covered with concern 'What is it, Jon?' Jon looked in her eyes 'I don't think father will approve. Mother just wants the best for us but father doesn't want the Targaryen's to go mad again.' Visenya looked sad. Jon kissed her again 'I'll make sure father understands, Visenya. I don't think I can bear to be in the same room as Cersei again.' Visenya smiled and kissed Jon. Her hand moved down his chest and reached the outside of his breaches where he was painfully hard. Jon's hand caught her wrist 'If somehow this doesn't work out, I will not dishonour you or give you a bastard.'

Jon released her wrist and she fell against his chest. Jon's hand found her back and started rubbing. Visenya sighed against his chest. Jon realized that he loves his sister a lot, more than most and perhaps too much. But he doesn't think he could live if she married another or if he had been married to another.


End file.
